Seducción
by Vash-Brokelle
Summary: Un carnívoro con sed de venganza. Un ilusionista con ansias de juego. Siempre sus encuentros son los más dolorosamente placenteros... ambos dejándose llevar por la seducción de un carnal enfrentamiento. 6918. OneShot. Yaoi.


No son tan distintos, si los analizas detenidamente.

Una imperiosa necesidad y hambre de sangre les domina. Su propia satisfacción los induce a un mismo camino, con objetivos distintos, pero siempre tan altaneros y egoístas creen que el mundo vive para ellos. Su orgullo vale más que cualquier otra nimiedad. Sí, porque lo demás se minimiza ante sus propios anhelos. Y… tortura, sufrimiento, tormento. A ambos les es en demasía tentador. El dolor es desquiciante, la locura y el desenfreno que sus presas les hacen sentir los conducen a una avaricia insufrible hasta que algún día puedan saciar su sed de poder.

**Pero…**

_¿Qué pasaría si un carnívoro arrogante fuera quebrantado por la simple y llana diversión de un ilusionista con deseos de jugar?_

Tal vez por eso la atracción entre ambos no es ambigua. Hibari Kyoya, el temible disciplinario de la escuela Namimori, quien se alimentara del miedo como principal platillo para extasiarse con los rostros atemorizados de sus víctimas, fue, patéticamente pisoteado de la forma más banal por uno de aquellos a los que tendría que llamar… compañeros. Qué irónico. Así es, Rokudo Mukuro ha sido el único capaz de hacer trizas aquel ego y malherir la impecable reputación de quien fuera su juguete favorito. Mancillarlo por completo…_¿No es divertido?_

Claro, lo es… y el ilusionista se regodearía ante ello. Aquel sujeto era débil, pero entretenido. Jugar con su mente no era demasiado fácil, pues tenía que admitirlo, no era vulnerable en ese sentido. No, el pelinegro poseía una determinación envidiable en aquel aspecto, pero, cualquier punto a su favor que ello pudiera darle era cáusticamente minimizado al tener que medir su capacidad como oponente, pues ya se hallaba de rodillas contra el suelo al haber sido golpeado detrás de éstas para derribarlo tras un no muy largo enfrentamiento.

—_Oh, perdona mi error, creí que disfrutabas del sufrimiento…_

Sentenció Rokudo con una pena falsa y una sonrisa socarrona al tenerle nuevamente, bajo sus pies. Estiró su tridente hasta llevarlo a la columna vertebral de éste y delinear a lo largo para romper su camisa, haciendo que la filosa y helada punta del metal rozara también con su piel, abriéndola un poco.

—_¿Qué pasa? No te permito que muestres debilidad Hibari Kyoya. Parece que te sobrestimé._

Desaprobando con la cabeza el ilusionista negó, mientras cerraba los ojos sonriendo complacido. Nada era más gratificante que aplastar la insípida impertinencia de aquel que tenía enfrente. Se relamió lascivamente con una mirada sombría, era tétrico el brillo que sus ojos irradiaron ante el sonido desgarrador de la camisa al romperse. Pero, el Guardián de la Nube no era de aquellos que se rendían aun estando al borde de la muerte. No, él no era como cualquier otra basura que tiembla y sale corriendo de miedo ante la primera provocación. Quizás esa es la razón del por qué le atraía tanto. Su mirada… su entereza… su sadismo… su necesidad de tortura.

Definitivamente no eran tan diferentes.

—_Ho… ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Rokudo Mukuro?_

Vaya, vaya, que interesante. Atreverse a desafiarle de esa manera aun estando por completo indefenso sin sus miserables y absurdas armas. Qué valiente, y magnánimo a la vez. Aún si el disciplinario pensaba que no importaba el arma sino el portador, ya que éste es el que le da el poder, terminó siendo inevitablemente derrotado y quedando desprotegido, frágil al verse sin éstas.

—_Kufufu… Me sorprende tu tenacidad, pero te sigues viendo patético_—era un hecho, tan simple como llevarlo a un paraíso en donde el descontrol de su mente lo condujera hacia la oscuridad... hasta la locura. Sí, definitivamente era delirante— _¿Dónde está ese poder de antes? Intenta ladrar más fuerte Vongola._

Desafió el peliazul, alzando el rostro le miró lo con los ojos entrecerrados, despótico solo como él era. Extasiado por aquella mirada llena de odio que el otro emanaba giró el tridente con estilo y se acercó hasta él, pateando con brusquedad su espalda hizo que cayera de bruces contra el suelo, casi pudiendo percibir el crujir de sus huesos por la tosquedad del golpe. Enteramente magullaría su orgullo… y más que eso.

—_¿Quieres darte por vencido y buscar la muerte?_—inquirió el ilusionista, tan ruin, tan soberbio.

—_Hmp, es mejor que rogar por misericordia_. —Contestó con una rabia disfrazada de serenidad en la voz aquel que estuviera ya sin demasiadas fuerzas sobre el suelo.

El NO Guardián de la Niebla solo sonrió autosuficiente y altivo, posando un pie sobre la mejilla del contrario removió con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar del oído que estuviera contra el cemento. Hibari gruñó, removiéndose debajo intentaba tomar su tobillo para liberarse. Pero fue inútil, cuando Mukuro hubo quitado su pie inmediatamente se puso en cuclillas para ver de cerca su rostro ensangrentado. Tomó su mentón y le hizo girar su faz de un lado al otro para analizarlo. Sonrió extasiado. La racionalidad es realmente débil. Siempre y cuando el ajeno sienta un poco de placer en medio del dolor, el organismo que ha tenido un sabor de benevolencia traicionaría a su conciencia y caería lentamente. Después de lo cual, el corazón que no lo puede aceptar, lo lamentará, pero finalmente no podrá con el placer y caerá en él, cediendo ante ello.

Un suspiro por parte del peliazul dejo entrever la falsa decepción que sintió al verle de esa manera. Se despojó de sus guantes mordiéndolos de la muñeca sin retirar la vista siniestra del otro. Si, lo menospreció, pues lo hizo con tal parsimonia que no parecía tener la mínima consideración al poder ser atacado de la nada por dicha distracción. Así fue como le hizo ver que no lo tomaba como contrincante digno. Colocó los guantes sobre el pecho del disciplinario, relamiéndose un dedo lo llevo hasta la comisura de los labios contrarios, los cuales ya estaban siendo manchados por aquel líquido metálico que brotó de su oído. Retiró la sustancia para lamer su falange tras ello mientras le miraba lascivo.

—_Mh… tu cuerpo se ha acordado de la dulzura del placer, es exquisito Kyoya._–sentenció juguetón para luego inclinarse y lamer directamente de su mejilla, retirando la sangre- _pero si te soy sincero, creí que serías más delicioso._—se mofó.

—_… Voy a hacerte pagar, herbívoro._ —alejó su rostro de inmediato con total asco, alzando su hombro para limpiarse de aquello—_… tu eres despreciable, te mandaré al infierno._

—_Kufufu~ ¿Sabes?... Es mejor reinar en el infierno que servir en el cielo._

… _**Silencio.**_

—_Me das asco_ —tensó su mandíbula para después escupir restos de sangre sobre el rostro contrario.

Mukuro por su parte cerro los ojos cuando la acción, mas su siempre serena facción no se inmutó.

—_Gracias, que amable. Sería deprimente creer que te agrado._

Arrancó la manga ajena en la que se encontrara aquel símbolo que representaba al Presidente del Comité Disciplinario del Instituto Namimori, y se limpió la sangre con ella. Apareciendo una llama azuleada que brotaba desde su mano, la insignia se consumió, quedando en cenizas justo frente a los ojos de su poseedor.

Relamiéndose descaradamente y cansado de tantas estupideces, Hibari Kyoya se levantó recobrando las fuerzas y se abalanzó contra él, haciendo que cayera directo contra el suelo de espaldas. Esperó que aquello le provocara dolor, mucho dolor; lo haría comer polvo. Se posicionó sobre el ilusionista apretando de su cuello con el antebrazo como si se tratara de su propia tonfa. Un repentino brillo emano del japonés esbozando una sonrisa sádica y cruel al tenerlo sometido de aquella manera. Ahora él tenía el mando. Iba a enseñarle quien dominaba a ese herbívoro arrogante. Pues él siempre era el victimario, no la víctima, y le haría tragarse cada una de sus palabras a base de pena y tormento, sollozaría por clemencia. Oh si.. lo haría. Su cabello caía hacia el frente casi rozando contra la faz ajena al estar a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—_Cállate, ya he tenido suficiente. Te morderé hasta la muerte._

Y, sin más, se inclinó hasta el otro apresando el labio inferior de éste entre sus dientes, mordiéndole sin recato con el total salvajismo que le caracterizaba. Estaba harto, no era un juguete, mucho menos una presa, para nada. Ese herbívoro crédulo era SU víctima, su carne, su alimento. Erraba al creer que iba a amedrentarse por su desgastante monólogo altanero. No necesitaba demasiada fuerza para poder acabar con aquel estúpido sujeto. Así fue como introdujo su lengua en la cavidad ajena, siendo correspondido de igual manera por Rokudo Mukuro quien rozaba el músculo del contrario en un brusco movimiento. Sangre brotaba de su labio y era impregnada sobre los ajenos ante el contacto. Succionó la lengua del pelinegro con completo descaro, lo más delicioso de todo aquello fue poder sentir el desenfreno que ambos reflejaron acompañado del desquiciante sabor a tortura -que creían- se provocaban mutuamente. Era un duelo por el dominio sin igual. El ilusionista tomó el brazo que le sometía con maestría, para luego empujarle tajante y quitárselo de encima en un magistral y raudo movimiento. Sin soltarle, le hizo una llave, y lo azotó boca abajo contra el suelo.

—_Es excesivamente morboso tu comportamiento… Alguien debería enseñarte un poco de modales._

Solo hizo falta un ademán elegante para aparecer unas esposas y encajarlas en las muñecas ajenas, haciendo antes que sus huesos se torcieran dolorosamente, por simple deseo de producirle sufrimiento. Al estar la camisa contraria desgarrada, un simple e insulso movimiento lo liberó de ésta, dejando la piel del pelinegro expuesta y deliciosamente apetitosa. Aprovechó que el objeto aprisionaba y limitaba al disciplinario, haló de su cabello para alzar su rostro y lamer la herida que momentos antes le hubiera hecho. Hibari estrechó la mirada y se movió brusco, logrando deshacerse de los hambrientos labios ajenos.

—_Wow, lo harás tú?..._ —inquirió burlesco no mostrando ni una pizca de miedo— _Hmp, que patético, herbívoro. ¿Has llegado a la desesperación en el último segundo?_—Sentenció con sorna el disciplinario, moviendo sus caderas para apartar el asqueroso trasero ajeno que tenía encima. ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿Que cediera?...Jamás. Pero tampoco mostraría debilidad.

—_Oya oya, esto será muy agradable para cumplir tu deseo de morir. No me dejes ver esa expresión de cobardía de nuevo_. —mordió hiriente su maltrecho oído atrapándolo de nuevo.

Le soltó el cabello azotándolo contra el suelo. Comenzando a besar y lamer su espalda llegó a hasta su coxis. Sangre coagulada se dejaba ver sobre su piel. Gracias a su tridente había obtenido tal extasiante escena. El inútil forcejeo que el otro realizaba lo divertía aún más, sería aburrido si no oponía resistencia ¿Cierto?. Por su parte Hibari le miraba con el rabillo del ojo, sintiéndose en demasía impotente al encontrarse de aquella manera, en esa posición no muy grata, claro está, para Mukuro no era otra más que en la que merecía estar. Un majestuoso cuadro a decir verdad.

Colocándose de rodillas sobre el suelo dejó de hacer presión sobre el cuerpo que tenía debajo, y dibujando falsas líneas sobre la piel desnuda del contrario llego hasta el borde de sus pantalones, bajándolos con rudeza para lograr que alzara las caderas cuando lo tomo de éstas y le obligó a ponerse de rodillas.

—_¿Qué demonios haces?_—inquirió en un tono severo pero inusualmente medroso. No era característico del prefecto perder la paciencia, ni mostrarse tenso o desesperado ante ninguna situación, sin embargo, al tener incapacitadas sus manos y contra su espalda se vio malditamente limitado no pudiendo siquiera levantarse para matarlo a sangre fría a base de golpes. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero estaba siendo una vez más humillado por aquel repugnante sujeto. Su maxilar se encajaba contra el suelo de manera dolorosa, trató de bajar la pelvis para evitar cualquier indeseable trato sobre su ahora expuesta intimidad, pero Mukuro lo impidió—_no te atrevas a tocarme…_ —advirtió tratando de modular su voz.

—_Kufufu… realmente me halagas, tu expresión de terror me es en demasía motivante._ —esbozó una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción—_Te haré un favor y terminaré con tu sufrimiento de una vez por todas._

Haló su ropa interior, en todo momento obligándole a mantener en alto sus caderas. Todo un manjar digno del ilusionista, pero qué magnifica vista. Hibari se removió, raspándose el rostro por lo agitado de sus movimientos. Gruñía, ardía en rabia, quería hacerlo desaparecer del planeta con sus propias manos. Iba a hacerlo pedazos y eliminarlo del mapa a como diera lugar. Maldito fuera. Pero, de pronto la mano helada del contrario comenzó a masturbar su miembro. Ante ello abrió los ojos como plato y se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar algún innecesario sonido delator. Si, lo tenía ya contra su voluntad justo como quería, fue jodidamente inevitable. No obstante, no iba a darle el gusto de mostrar rendición y ceder de manera asquerosa ante sus tratos. No, por más placer que aquello le provocara haría que el ilusionista se arrepintiera de jugar sucio y que pensará que solo perdió su tiempo. Cerró los ojos, espasmos comenzaban a invadirle sin poder evitarlo. Rokudo apretaba el glande con el pulgar mientras acariciaba sus testículos de manera peligrosa, tentando con ir más allá e invadir territorio PRIVADO.

—_Suéltame ya, es una orden…_ —siseó, reprimiendo un gemido movía inconscientemente sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, como si estuviera penetrando esa mano y haciéndole el amor. Recargó su frente sobre el cemento, jadeando y tragando grueso, maldiciéndose mentalmente por estar gozando del acto.

—_Mh… ¿Por qué lo haría?... si te gusta tanto.._ —se relamió, sintiendo el pantalón chico al ver la disposición que el otro comenzaba a adquirir.

El ritmo acelerado que ejercía su mano iba incrementando cada vez más a petición del cuerpo ajeno. Unos curiosos dedos llegaron hasta su entrada y penetraron sin más aquel lugar que luego sería invadido por algo más grande. Removió dentro suyo abriéndose paso dentro del canal con ímpetu, mientras el dañado apretaba los puños por aquella indeseable intromisión. No era mucho el dolor, pero igual le incomodaba tener dentro suyo a ese par de intrusos que se movían en un vaivén excitante tocando su próstata de vez en cuando con la punta. Hibari jadeo, moviéndose circularmente en busca de más.

—_Te odio… Rokudo…Mukuro_ —se arqueó, sudando, sintiéndose asqueroso, repulsivo, sucio, aún más que aquel que lo tuviera sometido pues aquello le gustaba endemoniadamente.

—_Oh…_ —sentenció en tono melódico— _a mí me eres completamente indiferente, Hibari Kyoya_—sonrió gustoso al verlo retorcerse de placer, dejando de masturbarle para sacar su miembro y rozar la entrada de éste, humedeciéndola con algo de líquido pre seminal que había eyaculado. Se relamió al sentir un escalofrío cuando la punta de su falo tocara la rugosa textura de la piel en aquella zona. Introdujo la cabeza de su pene, lenta, tortuosamente. El otro, apretó los glúteos por instinto, para tratar de evitar lo inevitable pero solo consiguió mayor placer para el ilusionista, quien pudo meterlo por completo y comenzar a realizar un vaivén salvaje, sin tratos delicados o considerados. Porque si, buscaba el dolor ajeno y el placer propio.


End file.
